terranostra_dd_5e_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Havensward
SETUP Havensward is a sleepy farming village in the south central regions of Eastwind Downs, nestled in the heart of the bountiful Evergrove. It is known primarily for its potent alchemical concoctions, ales and tonics -- thanks to the plentiful selection of barley, berries and fungi in the region. DAY 1 Our adventure began here, in the Wandering Shrew Tavern during the midst of [https://terranostra-dd-5e-campaign.fandom.com/wiki/Midharvest%27s_Festival?venotify=created Midharvest's Festival]. Three of our Four adventures started off in the tavern where they met Gauwyn - the Proprietor of the Inn, and Genni - The spitfire redhead female dwarf, head taverngirl and Gauwyn's Right Hand. It was in this bar where GOON ''first spotted spotted the poster of a Crownsguard pointing at the reader (like Uncle Sam) which read: "IF YOU SEE MAGIC, REPORT MAGIC." The three eventually met ''MARA who was entered in an archery tournament. It was there that a woman named Hertha came screaming for help. Her child, Lucas had gone missing. FIRST ADVENTURE Following the clues, the PCs discovered that the child was abducted and taken into the sewers. The PCs followed the trail and encountered Goblin's and Rats along the way until they eventually encountered a Gibbering Mouther. In its lair, the PCs discovered over a dozen children who were being kept in cages and fed to the monstrosity. Upon defeating the Gibbering Mouther, the PCs returned to the surface, children in tow, and reunited the missing children back to their families. THE DUKE They soon thereafter met Salím Caskell, Duke of Havensward, who invited them to dinner at his estate to honor the PCs for their heroics. Later that evening, as the PCs made their way to the Duke's Manor, they stumbled upon a shoppe that was in disrepair. The sign read "Morton’s Magical Emporium". Upon further inspection, the PCs discovered a torn piece of paper with Sylvan writing on it. As the PCs continued towards the Dukes Manor, they spotted a talk Half-Orc in full plate armor leaving the premises. Once the PCs entered the Duke's Manor, they were greeted by Dimic Vitvoko, the Duke's personal butler. After relieving the group of a cloak or two, the PCs began exploring several rooms including the Kitchen, the Temple, the Wine Cellar, and library. MILO and MARA ''inspected the library finding a family portrait of the Duke, Countess and their son Liam as well as a suspicious burn mark hidden behind a stack of knick-knacks stuffed into the bookshelf. ''MILO broke into the Duke's chambers and found a burned spell scroll which matched the one found earlier at Morton's Magical Emporium, as well as several letters addressed to the Duke from a mysterious writer who initialed the writings with the moniker: "R.W." During dinner, the Duke praised the PCs and their efforts in cleansing the sewers, but after seeing how despondent the Lady Carol Caskell was, they pressed the Duke on the meaning of the spell scroll. The Duke then revealed to them that their son Liam did not die of disease, but lost control of a powerful dark spell which transformed him into the Gibbering Mouther they fought in the sewers earlier that day. He could not bring himself to kill his own son, so he secreted the monstrosity away into the sewer where he thought it could survive on rats and waste. The Duke never imagined it would grow in size and in hunger eventually gaining a taste for human flesh and children. The PCs were sent on their way but the duke still requested them to attend the wine tasting the following evening where he would toast to their bravery. LATER THAT EVENING As the day came to a close, the PCs decided to relax at in the tavern with a nightcap. They inquired with Gauwyn about anyone named "R.W." but he proved less than helpful. Genni, on the other hand, was easily fooled into spilling the beans and revealed that she doesn't know much about "R.W." but that someone named DENTON ''would. While the party slept easy, Mara was startled to sleep by the same Half-Orc they had crossed earlier, ''DENTON. '''''He warned her to stop searching for "R.W."'' ''if she and her friends knew what was good for them before exiting out the window. DAY 2 After doing some much-needed supply shopping, the PCs attended the Duke's Wine Tasting where they were the guests of honor. The celebration was cut short however by a band of bandits led by [https://terranostra-dd-5e-campaign.fandom.com/wiki/Baelin_Steelsword '''''Bloodking Baelin's] Grand Inquisitor, Enedran -- a silver skin Drow. The Grand Inquisitor enforced a curfew upon the city until all civilians could be questioned in connection with the illicit harboring of fugitives. Locked up in the Wandering Shrew, the PCs, joined by DENTON '''''awaited the arrival of the Grand Inquisitor. The bandit leader questioned patrons of the Wandering Shrew regarding the whereabouts of the "Red Wolf". Displeased with the stubbornness of 'Gauwyn and the other patrons, Enedran commanded the inn to be burned to the ground and all patrons murdered. The PCs defeated the bandits and their leader and turned their attention to Enedran, however before they could attack, the Grand Inquisitor raised the defeated bandits from the dead in the form of Zombies and Skeletons. Barely escaping with their lives, the PCs and DENTON managed to flee into the basement of the inn just before the raging inferno or undead could consume them. Solving a series of puzzles and traps in the basement and within the caverns below, the PCs eventually made their way to an underground river which would lead to their freedom. Upon exiting the caverns and tying their rowboat off at the side of the river, the PCs turned back to see the sky filled with embers as it appears as if Havensward was razed to the ground. < back to main page Category:Locations